Tutor Riparius
Tutor Riparius is a Dremora merchant found in Maelstrom. Riparius serves as a tutor and caretaker to the Demiprince Fa-Nuit-Hen, and helps him differentiate his dreams from his memories of reality. Interactions Maelstrom Arena After entering through the Oblivion Gate and being transported to Maelstrom, Fa-Nuit-Hen and Tutor Riparius can be found having the following conversation: Tutor Riparius: "Here comes a likely candidate now." Fa-Nuit-Hen: "Do you suppose this one has what it takes?" Tutor Riparius: "Contain your hopes. But let's find out." Riparius will appear alongside Fa-Nuit-Hen every time a trial is completed, and will have a unique dialogue option after every stage. Conversations :'What can you tell me about yourself?' ''"I aid the demiprince in several capacities. His mind wanders far afield at times, and when it returns, his memory is often rather confused. I help him sort out dreams from reality." ::Tell me more about the demiprince. "Oh, like a lot of these Daedra Lords, he's so focused on his sphere that he's not all there in other areas. His absolute command of martial styles is formidable—incredible, even. But his memory for all else fades rapidly. That's where I come in." :::You help the demiprince with his memory? how? "I act as a sort of peripheral memory storage for him when he goes … dreaming. When he returns, I'm able to remind him of what he's forgotten. Right now he's upset, because he's losing the capacity to remember his lost Barons Who Move Like This." ::::can you help the demiprince remember his lost barons? "I'm afraid not—or at least not well enough.The barons put so much of themselves into the arenas they created, even their memories were effaced. Only by fully engaging those arenas can their memories be revived." :::::who were these missing barons, anyway? "Each was absolute master of his chosen style of martial arts! Their skills were complementary, and informed Fa-Nuit-Hen's own combat mastery. Supported by his barons, the demiprince was the Multiplier of Movements Known." ::::::So Fa-Nuit-Hen is nothing without his barons? "Not at all! He is diminished, of course, but far from nothing! He is still the ruler of his own pocket realm, absolute master of everything you see. The barons built the arenas, but it is the demiprince who activates and powers them." :::::::why are the maelstom arenas so different from each other? "Maelstrom is what's known as an Oblivious Vortex—fragments of creatia drift here from all across the planes. So the barons had a variety of materials to work with when building their arenas. And they took inspiration from their travels, as well." ::::::::what can you tell me about yourself? "I? I am a creature of Maelstrom, a factotum generated by my master's needs, changing as his requirements change. Sometimes there are even several of me. But I don't care for that—it leads to awkward situations." :::::::::Where did Fa-Nuit-Hen come from? "Oh, dear me. What a question! Come from? By and large, the greater Daedra simply… are. Where do you "come from" if you've existed since before time began?" ::::::::::Are you eager for the barons to return? "Eager? I'll be happy for the master, of course, but just between you, me, and the endless void, the Barons Who Move Like This are not the easiest Daedra to coexist around. Haughty. Demanding. And they don't have much respect for tutors." Appearances * ru:Наставник Рипариус Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Merchants Category:Online: Dremora Category:Orsinium: Maelstrom Characters Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:Orsinium: Daedra Category:Orsinium: Dremora Category:Online: Daedra